Monster
by SilverHowl
Summary: Bakura hated himself. The Shadows were always forcing him to hurt Ryou. He didn't want to. One day, he had locked gazes with Ryou, falling in love. A shadow saw, and commanded him to kidnap him. Now with Ryou terrified of him, how will Bakura ever be able to tell him that he loved him?
1. History of Shadows

**Me: Yay new tendershipping story ^^**

 **Bakura: What will my new terror be**

 **Me: You'll see but you'll hate it. This is just an introduction, next chapter will be nice and long**

 **Ryou: Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot. Please read and review!**

Bakura gritted his teeth. He had just beaten Ryou again. He didn't want to. But the shadows controlled him, no, more like they owned him. Long ago, when Bakura was just ten years old, he was drowning. A shadow asked him if he wanted help, and Bakura didn't even hesitate to say yes. Then it basically ended up with him being in debt to the shadows. He could defy the shadows, but it would be very dangerous. Shadows were lurking everywhere. But these shadows, they weren't your typical shadows hanging around. No, these were people. They were one with those shadows, so they could lurk anywhere they liked. They couldn't disintegrate into the darkness like how most people thought. No, they just hide in it so well that no one can see them. They were constantly watching, and even if they weren't near you, they could whisper in your ear.

Some people had near heart attacks. It was about a year ago. Bakura had caught sight of Ryou. It was love at first sight. They locked eyes. Foolish move, one of the shadows saw Bakura and whispered "Kidnap him." So Bakura finally got up the nerve to go get him. On that first night, he had restless sleep. The shadows were invading his dreams, telling him how to hurt Ryou. They did it to Bakura, but he couldn't wake up from it. When he awoke, the marks were gone, except one on his arm. Probably to remind him of what to do. Bakura hated himself. He was going to be torturing Ryou, all because the shadows caught him looking at Ryou. Because of himself, Ryou was going to get hurt and Bakura couldn't do anything about it. At the time, he hadn't known his name. He referred to the boy as Angel, but only in his head. He hadn't done anything yet besides kidnapping Ryou. But now, because of the shadows, that was all about to change.


	2. Shadow Bakura

**Me: This is absolutely heart wrenching, and you have a very dark heart if you don't feel sadness with this chapter!**

 **Bakura: Why do you hate me?**

 **Ryou: Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the plot...**

 **Bakura: Look! You got Ryou all sad!**

 **Me: It's a good story okay? Anyways, please read and review!**

Ryou shivered. He couldn't take another beating. He thought he could see Bakura have tears in his eyes, but that couldn't be so. On that day when he kidnapped Ryou, he felt as though the two had a connection. But then Bakura went and kidnapped him. Ryou whimpered. He was so cold, and bruises as well as cuts were scattered across his body. Then his stomach churned. He could hear footsteps. The door knob started turning. Ryou knew it, Bakura was coming back to give him another beating. Bakura opened the door, and came in. He had something behind his back. He knelt down and was inches away from Ryou's face. Ryou whimpered. Bakura flinched. He actually flinched. His eyes looked tired, and he seemed sad. He brought his other hand in front of himself. Ryou saw it was a ripe Honeycrisp Apple. His eyes glimmered, and Bakura smiled. He reached for Ryou's hand, putting the apple into his hand before leaving.

Ryou stared at the door. Was Bakura just nice to him? He bit hungrily into the apple and didn't stop till he was done. He moved awkwardly against the chain so he could throw the remainder of it away. He had a chain on his ankle keeping him locked to the wall. He had scars on his arms and back that were deep. He didn't understand how someone could hate him so much, but then be nice to him all at the same time. Why did he always seem to have had cried before and after hurting him? None of it made any sense to Ryou. He only wished it could be over. He didn't want to be beaten so much. Ryou heard a loud crash and he jolted upright. He tried getting close to the door, but the chain restrained him. He was able to get close enough to put his ear against the door if he was halfway laying down. It was then, that the screaming started and everything was going to change.

Downstairs, Bakura was yelling at a Shadow. "Admit it! You have become too soft!" The Shadow said. "Leave me alone!" He yelled back. "We own you! You are ours!" The Shadow roared. It was then, that Bakura knew he shouldn't have said anything. The Shadow rushed towards him, grabbing him by the ankle pulling him down. He yelled as his head smashed against the floor. The Shadow dragged him around hitting Bakura's head on anything in the path. "Let go!" Bakura tried kicking out. Bad mistake. The Shadow let go and became furious. "You dare defy me!" He said. The Shadow possessed Bakura. "Get out of my head!" Bakura screamed. The Shadow made Bakura smile evilly. Shadow Bakura ran upstairs, kicking Ryou's door down sending Ryou flying. He smiled evilly again, and grabbed Ryou by the throat. Ryou's eyes stretched wide and were terrified. Shadow Bakura slapped him and threw him onto the ground, and he kicked him several times.

Shadow Bakura pulled out a knife and drew it against Ryou's skin causing him to scream. "Enough! Leave him alone! Get out of my head!" Bakura screamed. Finally, Shadow Bakura threw Ryou on the floor, and the Shadow left Bakura. Bakura fell to the floor and was crying. Ryou pulled his legs to his chest, crying even worse completely terrified. Bakura got up and ran out of the room. Ryou looked at the cut, seeing it said weak acrossed his arm. He cried worse. What had just happened? Bakura seemed to be a little nice earlier, and he had never been like that. He seemed crazy and wild. Ryou thought he could hear crashes and more crying, but he stayed right where he was all huddled up. The door was smashed to pieces. How could someone have that much power? Something was wrong, but Ryou didn't have the courage to ask. He could see Bakura coming back up, his eyes and face red as though he cried for an hour. Ryou pulled himself together even tighter, and Bakura flinched and Ryou thought he could see more tears welling in Bakura's eyes. He cleaned up the pieces of the door and left again. He didn't return again until he had a brand new door.


	3. Kidnapped

**Me: Hey everyone! I decided since I haven't been updating I'd make this nice and long. Hope it makes up for it!**

 **Bakura: No excuses**

 **Ryou: Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! please read and review!**

Bakura hated how he scared his Angel. Ryou was so little, so pure and innocent, he didn't deserve what was happening to him. Not at all. Bakura had cried for about an hour, Ryou was terrified of him! He seemed way too innocent to know about Shadows yet, and he didn't seem to have any real family. Otherwise wouldn't somebody have reported him missing the day he was gone? Bakura was just calming down finally, when a Shadow started whispering to him. "Go redeem yourself by hurting the boy. You better do it right." The Shadow disappeared. Bakura pulled on his tair wanting to scream. In fact, he did. Hadn't his Angel gone through enough today? He decided to take matters into his own hands. He charged inside Ryou's room slamming the door open. Ryou whimpered too hurt to do anything. Bakura ripped drawers out of the desk finally finding a key. He bent down near Ryou and unlocked the shackle. Ryou looked at him with confusion. Bakura lifted him up running down the stairs. He grabbed two bags and didn't stop until he was far away from the city in the forest. He set Ryou down and took some things out of his bag. It was a large duffel bag and he pulled out a tent pitching it with little effort.

It was dark now, and Bakura had just finished the fire. He grabbed the other bag pulling out some freeze dried neapolitan ice cream and some others. From the first bag he grabbed two blankets, draping one over Ryou. Bakura sat next to him handing Ryou one of the neapolitan ice creams. Ryou silently ate it glancing at Bakura from time to time too afraid to run away. Bakura couldn't handle the silence any longer. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done." He said. Ryou was confused. Bakura really just apologized? Tears welled up in Bakura's eyes. "I-i didn't want to do it. I promise you that. But the Shadows, they made me! I know you don't know of them. So I will tell you about them. Shadows are living beings who feed off of fear. They hide in the darkness and they are strong. They are like ghosts, they can whisper in your ear and possess you. Every time they made me hurt you, they wanted you to scream. They feed off of your fear. I'm so sorry." Bakura said.

Ryou just nodded his head. He felt so relieved. So Bakura really did like him, and they did have a connection when they first laid eyes on each other! "Ryou, I-I like you. And I don't just mean like you, I mean… I-i love you…" Bakura said looking away. Ryou blushed and smiled. Bakura knew then that Ryou liked him too. They decided to go to bed early. Bakura picked Ryou up going over to an air mattress he blew up earlier. He set Ryou down and laid down next to him. He put his arm over Ryou pulling him closer to help him feel safe. Little did Bakura know, someone was watching. When it was midnight, Bakura felt cold and thought he heard something. He moved his arm, and found Ryou was gone. His eyes flashed open, and he saw something taking away Ryou. Bakura couldn't see it, but he knew it was a Shadow. He chased after them, but he wasn't fast enough. He bent over panting with tears in his eyes. How did they find him?

Bakura knew he was going soft. Otherwise he would've kept his guard up. But he couldn't help it. Whenever he looked at those warm chocolatey brown eyes, he seemed to melt. He couldn't help it, Ryou was just so adorable. But now, the Shadows had him. They would either use him to draw Bakura out, or, just use him for a fear toy. And then try and draw Bakura out. He would have to find Ryou quickly, before the Shadows did anything bad. He thought he heard a scream, and took off after it. Ryou had instantly woken up when he felt the Shadow put a hand over his mouth. He felt cold and terrified. The Shadow ripped Ryou from Bakura's grip and was pulling him through the forest. He saw Bakura wake up and chase them, but he couldn't keep up. Ryou was absolutely terrified, and he couldn't do anything. The Shadow was way too strong. Finally they came to a stop at an abandoned warehouse. The Shadow brought him inside sitting him on a chair tying his wrists behind his back.

"I suppose Bakura didn't tell you. He is one of us, you do know that much right? Pathetic. Of course he didn't tell you. Long ago when he was 10 years old, he was drowning and we saved him. He has to do what we say. Although, he's been doing it so long we don't need to ask him. He just does it. He takes pleasure in it. He loves hearing his victim's scream. He just went a little crazy yesterday. An outburst. He can be like that sometimes you know. How does it feel, to know someone hates you so much that they completely try to destroy you and make sure you know they hate you? Feels awful, huh? Well that's how it is for us Shadows. Because of everyone's hatred for us, we decided that we would start to terrify and take over their world. We used to get our energy from laughter, you know? But it all changed. And now, you will be the next victim." The Shadow said cruelly. Ryou couldn't handle it. This was too much.

Had Bakura really just been lying to Ryou, that he in fact hated him? It would explain how he was able to hurt Ryou so often. But what about the tears? Maybe he just had allergies or was crying about something else. Ryou had tears streaming down his face. He wasn't scared really, not after everything he'd been through, he was more just upset. Ryou started shaking, and the Shadow smiled. He had broken Ryou. Toyed with his emotions and killed his heart. The Shadow, named Smith, leaned close to Ryou. "I'm going to torture you worse than Bakura ever did. Just for the fun of it, my name is Smith. Oh, I can't wait to scare you so bad you're screams will be heard miles away. And if Bakura comes? I have another hiding spot." He said slyly. Ryou cried even more, he was starting to get a little scared now, and Smith could tell. He was feeling stronger by the minute. "Hm, what to do first?" Smith said. He walked over to a table. An arrangement of weapons were on it. Then seeing a big bucket full of water he smiled. "I wonder how long you can hold your breath? Let's find out." He said with a sly smile.


End file.
